


Dislocated

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Futurefic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, at the end of a day she was made for.  A day she never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dislocated

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after 'Freak Nation.' Thanks to FridayAngel for betaing, all idiocies are mine.

  
  


A sister watches her rise from the body, holding herself carefully. But Jondy doesn't make a move towards her baby sister. Not yet. There's been too much that's been off about this day. A day they were made for. A day none of them wanted.

Max walks away from him, not knowing where she is anymore. The plans she drew up are a memory. Hazy and inconsequential. She concentrates on his response, still as she laid it all out. Everything else, even her own words, is out of focus. She never realized before that she let him mean so much to her. And this is all wrong; he should be by her side, saying something to keep her sane. Babbling like always. Her hands twitch for something to hold on to. Someone to step up.

But they see her grief and stay away. They all have their own still bodies to keen over - their own unit-members to mourn. The freaks won today, the guns around their little piece of land will be put away in thanks for dealing with the cult and maybe, in time, so will the hate. They can walk through Seattle as safe as anyone else. That's what she wanted. She won. Her plan, her insistence that they take the fight to the Familiars, make this the day of battle, was right.

Doesn't seem real though. All she knows is where the bullets hit him. Five and then he fell.

She failed him, saving his ass was her job, hadn't she said it so much that he'd believed her? Cocky Alec thinking he was invincible. Fooling her that he'd stay around. He'd backed her on the plan, looked into her eyes, saw she was serious and withstood the slams against the suggestion that they took the fight out as they'd been made to. He shored her up. Held her through her doubts. She let him in closer than she'd meant to. She licks her lips, then her tongue retreats into her mouth and it tastes like the sea.

Her world is fixable and broken all at the same time. They will come to her eventually, Jondy or Luke or— she doesn't know who else is still alive. They will pop her shoulder back, and that will be their way of starting to make things better.

But Max closed Alec's eyes, like she did his brother's. Both times to blame. Once she ran because she had to. Now she stops walking and turns back. She looks at the others and realizes she has to pretend that it can all be fixed. He wouldn't believe her, but they will.

END

  
Feedback is very much appreciated.  
  
---


End file.
